Olivia Tenbrook
Olivia Tenbrook is a Plagued character. She was created by Drew on July 31st, 2010. Personality Liv, by nature, is very reserved. Having always been an introvert, she has very few legitimate social skills to speak of. She has a tendency to stare whenever she's in the presence of others and she'll often shy away whenever she's mentioned and she's in one of her lighter moods. During her better times, her sentences are fraught with "um"s and "uh"s and she stutters, finding difficulty in saying exactly what she wants to say. Because Liv's always had issues expressing herself verbally, she prefers her own company, having grown accustomed to the solitude. In public places she'll keep to herself unless she's forced otherwise to be social. Liv is generally a people-pleaser, having difficulty saying "no" even when burdened with the largest of tasks. However, recently, her personality has eroded into something significantly more sinister. She prefers to sit alone and talk to no one, muttering under her breath about people in her past who she is adamant are haunting her. She is jumpy, paranoid, and twitchy in her loneliness. Liv has developed some more sadistic tendencies, finding creative ways to kill and mutilate Lessers so that they can be made into her "works of art", which are usually abstract "pieces" made of rotting Lesser parts haphazardly strewn about whatever she considers to be a canvas. She both worships and swears revenge on Hercules and Dionysus, epithets for two of the men she had obsessed over nearly a year before. Liv's overly obsessive personality causes her to act more foolishly than normal, pushing her nearly to the point of sadomasochism. Liv rarely sees or interacts with humans, but when she does, she'll usually revert back to her natural personality, unaffected by her habits when she is at her "home". One of the carryovers from her lonely childhood is her heavy lying habit. She has no issue lying through her teeth about anything and everything regardless of necessity. If she is confronted about just about anything she doesn't want to talk about, she'll lie her way into and out of a situation merely because she finds lying much easier than telling the truth. History Liv had a very mundane home life, being raised in a middle-class town in suburbia with two very normal, kind parents. She was often very quiet at school, not being bothered to make friends because of an agoraphobia that plagued her all throughout childhood. She was a below-average student because of her lack of motivation to do work at all. Liv would spend hours after hours sitting in front of the television, watching soap operas and romance films. She would envy how beautiful they were and how dramatic and romantic their lives were. Liv wanted to be exactly like them, living cycle after cycle of abuse, pity, and consolation. Because of this, Liv began to develop a habit of lying to make her life seem more interesting, constantly hitting herself during class and on the playground, crying in pain so she could blame it on someone else to instigate a dramatic investigation. Her teachers began to worry that others were bullying her. She had three students suspended and one expelled altogether for a particularly nasty black eye-bloody nose combination that she had given herself with an extended amount of effort. She loved the pity she got from others. As Liv got into junior high, she escaped into her writing, constantly jotting down some love story or another, always dreaming that she would find a man exactly like the ones she wrote about. At the age of fourteen, months before the dead rose, Liv decided that creating tragic situations at school wasn't enough. She began to cry constantly at home, and she "let it slip" that her father had molested her. Mr. Tenbrook was arrested with very little trial, and Liv felt no remorse whatsoever for what she had done to her own father. After the apocalypse, Liv and her mother were rushed to Safe Haven. Liv's mother, still distraught over her husband, ran away from Safe Haven, and presumably had gotten killed. Liv was all alone again, her notebook her only companion. Then she met Seylin. Seylin was perfect: he was her Hercules, a knight in shining armor. She thought that his always-valiant countenance was godlike despite his status as a Vampyre. She began to obsess over him, heedless of a very important issue: he wasn't interested in her. Seylin thought she was a cute kid, but wasn't exactly romance material. Despite this, she obsessed over him restlessly, constantly dreaming of how he would marry her and they would have children. This dream fueled her idea: if she could get him to impregnate her, purposefully or not, then he would be forced to stay with her forever. Liv hunted him down, catching him in a bar. She drugged him and took advantage of him there, hoping he had gotten her pregnant so that he would be forced to stay with her. That was when Liv found out that Seylin was not only uninterested in her, but he was spoken for by a man named Drew Galloway. This man -- Drew -- found out what she had done to Seylin and hit her, making sure that nothing she had done would burden Seylin. Liv convinced herself that she absolutely detested Seylin for ruining the life they were supposed to have together. She ultimately forgot about Drew, warping her own memory so that Seylin had hit her himself. Enter Logan. Logan was completely different from Seylin. He was rowdy, rough, and rude, and Liv, being so jaded, fell for him immediately. He wasn't her Hercules, but her Dionysus, her god of madness and ecstasy. Liv found him on her first venture outside of Safe Haven, naked and hungover in an abandoned warehouse. Liv idealized him immediately, his extreme contrast to Seylin's valor and honor drawing her to him even more. Seylin showed up and "rescued" her from the Overmind, taking her back to Safe Haven and reprimanding her for even leaving in the first place. Liv, angry at Seylin for all that she had convinced herself he had done to her, disregarded his scornful words entirely. She told herself repeatedly that if Seylin was never going to love her, then she had no obligation to him whatsoever. She ventured out in search of Logan again, finding him in the same run-down warehouse that she had discovered him in the first time she met him. This time Logan was prepared for her. It was during that second meeting with Logan that she had sex with him, although immediately afterward, Logan took on the appearance of Seylin, sadistically carving words into her back, a bloody note to Seylin. Logan saw her off immediately afterward, still wearing Seylin's face, an unsuited sadistic smirk etched into it. As fate would have it, Seylin found her at the docks adjacent to the warehouses, bloody and crying. He used his Suffrage on her to take some of the pain onto himself, baring the scar of the note as well she did. That gained Seylin more than a few points in Seylin's favor. Terrified and emotionally damaged from the several months' span of horror and jumble of bad decisions, Liv disappeared for awhile, staying indoors and writing constantly, always jotting down some new story about Logan or Seylin. The stories made her miss them again. She wanted to be near them once more, so she did the only thing that seemed rational: she escaped from Safe Haven, making her way to Fort York with a few days of walking. After her first encounter with a larger group of Lessers, she found a house in the heavily infested part of Fort York, clearing it out and barricading herself in. She began to slaughter Lessers in the most merciless ways she could think of, using the knives from the kitchen to chop them up and use their innards and blood to create murals on the walls, nearly filling up entire walls with "Dionysus" or "Hercules", decorated with decomposing organs, homages to the two in her life that she had loved the most. The gore and long times alone took a toll on her sanity, and she began to hallucinate that Seylin and Logan would be standing there, spending time with her, sitting near her, telling her that was she was doing was right; that murdering zombies for months on end for supplies for her murals was the proper thing to do. She believed them.